


What Scares Me

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Free Verse, Friendship, M/M, POV Rick, Poetry, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Poem, Rick's POV as he looks at what it is that really frightens him.





	What Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know poems aren't for everyone, but this one spilled out of my fingers today so I figured I'd post it.
> 
> Unbeta'd

I’m strong, I’m fierce, I’m unafraid  
I can knife a walker as easy as a man  
Usually  
But there are times my eyes betray me with tears.

I’m not afraid of being shot, being bitten  
Not afraid of being held prisoner or losing an arm  
I’m fearless  
Mostly

The times I’ve fallen apart haven’t been about me  
Those times my heart feels like it’s sinking   
And my eyes spill over with an ocean of tears  
The times I shake and beg and kneel

It’s not about me  
Never  
It’s for my family. I can die, but Daryl can’t  
Carl can’t. Maggie can’t. Too many have died already

Every time I look Daryl in the eyes now   
he still sees my tears  
My faults  
My fears  
Always

He tries so hard to save me. Every time.  
But if he dies trying, I’ll die too.  
I can’t do this alone without a strong presence by my side  
Without someone who knows my mood, reads my eyes  
Knows my stubbornness and can talk me down when I’m out of control.  
Someone who can be patient with my mood swings

He helps me breathe when the air gets thick   
He’s not afraid to tell me hard truths  
He can stop me in my tracks just by saying my name  
And yet he looks to me like _I’m his_ strength  
And isn’t that funny?  
He’s strong, he’s fierce, he’s unafraid  
And I try to save him. Every time  
If _I_ die trying to save _him_ , will he die too?  
Maybe   
Just maybe  
He needs me as much as I need him


End file.
